


gestalt

by sstarryknight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstarryknight/pseuds/sstarryknight
Summary: baekhyun doesn't know what he's done right to get sehun.





	gestalt

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross and un-beta'd but think of it as a warm-up piece to get myself back into the game ugh i wish i could say better things are coming but that's not v tru haha bye
> 
> [ 151219 ]
> 
> \---
> 
> i'm importing some near-ancient fic from my old livejournal in the hopes of reviving my not-so-successful fic writing career. please bear with me!
> 
> [ 181219 ]

baekhyun doesn’t really think he’s been enough of a saint for life to give him good things. he’s not yixing; he doesn’t bake cakes for his parents or religiously attend cram school or maintain a balanced diet of fruits and vegetables. so when life does decide to throw him something he wants, he makes sure to keep it for as long as he possibly can.

one day life decided to give him oh sehun, all brows and smirks with the best laugh baekhyun has ever heard, and baekhyun knows that he can’t lose him.

_i can’t i can’t i can’t_

baekhyun’s fingers curl into the bedclothes on sehun’s sleeping body, as if trying to anchor himself against him. baekhyun touches him--he’s always touching him, his hair, his face, his neck, his chest--trying to make sure he’s still there, trying to tell him with the skin on baekhyun’s fingertips and palms that _i love you i love you i love you (please don’t get tired of me please don’t go away) i love you_

sehun, eyes still closed, catches baekhyun’s hands in his and presses small kisses against them without warning. baekhyun wonders if sehun hears the words he wants to say, but at the same time hopes he doesn’t. he wonders if sehun minds the touches that keep him grounded, that keep him from losing himself (which he so easily does). he hopes he doesn’t.

baekhyun presses himself into the space outlining sehun’s form. he hopes sehun doesn’t mind because he only feels this whole when they’re together.


End file.
